The Sound of His Wings
by In Memory of the Shrimp
Summary: Duo is patient. In the end he takes everyone.


Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.

I can't find the bread story, I think you have it in the book. Though I will type this one out.(Be grateful!)

* * *

The Sound of His Wings

"You know," Quatre said thoughtfully, "you haven't changed Duo. You still look just like you did when we were pilots."

Duo smiled. His eyes glittered ancient as the stars above him."It does seem strange," he agreed. He looked away from his friend, and silence stretched uncomfortably between them.

X

Once Heero said, "You must be death."

X

Hilde's first child called him 'Uncle Duo', and he carried her on his shoulders for hours, everyday he saw her.

X

"I mean," Quatre said. "I mean, Wufei's going grey, and Trowa's having trouble doing all the stunts he used to pull off in the circus. And you... you're just you, effortlessly."

Duo shrugged. "If it bothers you, ask me to leave," he replied. He kept his gaze to the cloud-hazed and moonless night. His eyes reflected the blankness of space fathomlessly. "If it bothers you, so that you can't be my friend, so that you can't look at me without wondering who or what I am, ask me to leave." He slanted his head towards Quatre, but shadows hid his face. "And I will."

X

Heero had said it one harsh day, when the sun bled light and the wind was dry and crackling. Out in the desert; out in the rolling hills of shifting sands that obeyed only cascading winds. Heero said, "You must be death.You must be, because... because..."

X

And Hilde's second child had been a boy who looked at him with dark blue eyes the shade of midnight seen through tears. He had coughed up blood, only three and already dying of the plague that still haunted L2's streets.

Duo had held the boy's hands in his. The nights and days of dying were long and exhausting. Duo had held the boy's hands, and waited.

X

Quatre said, "You only had to say not to ask, old friend." He smiled gently. His face was creased with lines of age and care, and he stood only with the help of a cane.

Beside him Duo was sixteen, hair long and brown and braided, skin smooth and young.

X

On Heero's chest, where his heart was, blood pooled and clotted. The heat beat down mercilessly and Heero felt sweat trickling into his eyes. The sand was hot beneath his back.

Duo knelt by his old friend and said, "Hush. I'm here, with you, it's alright." Heero smiled and closed his eyes.

X

And Hilde's third child had been named for him, 'Maxwell,' a baby who walked early and laughed often. Duo smiled, but said nothing, and didn't ask to hold the baby--because he _knew_, he always knew, it was who he was to know.

And Hilde's third child named Maxwell died one morning--a car crash--and Duo was there, eyes cold and deep as the heart of the ocean. Duo was always there.

X

Quatre said, "I think I know anyway, already, who you are." He winked. "Don't worry, I won't tell." The night deepened around them. Quatre turned to go inside, saying over his shoulder, "Good night... Shinigami."

X

Heero closed his eyes. His breath stuttered, shallowed. He wanted to say, "I'm glad you're here," but found he couldn't move his lips.

He opened his eyes, looked into purple ones he knew so well. 'You really are the God of Death,' he thought, wonderously. His breath slowly stilled. The last thing he heard before he died was the sound of wings, rushing and beating him away and away, up into boundless deep space.

X

And Hilde's fourth child Duo met when she was seven. She looked up solemnly, face childishly serious. "I know you," she said. "I've met you before."

Duo said, "Sooner or later everyone does."

And the air was filled with the sound of dozens of birds taking flight at once; or maybe just one very big one. Hilde's daughter closed her eyes and felt wings brush her cheek gently. When she opened her eyes, Duo was gone.

* * *

That was a lot to type up. Okay, so it wasn't I just like to complain. I can see why the rodent (yes you, I can't say anything else or I'd give you away) always hovers so far over her paper when doing schoolwork. She types on the computer so much. My back hurts now. 

Anyway, thanks to all who read the story. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it.


End file.
